Where's The Love?
by Eddy13
Summary: Trouble abounds on Hearts And Hooves Day when a mysterious creature begins draining all the romantic feelings out of any pony it comes across. Now, the Mane Six must stop it before it steals all the love in Equestria and conquers the country, while three of their number must protect their own feelings or risk losing their chance to get their special someponies.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here's the last of the stories I need to post. I saved this one for last because it's longer than the others, having three chapters to it so far. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

"Here's your lemon drops, Lemon Drops!" the cream colored Earth pony with a colorful mane said to the yellow unicorn as she handed her the bag with her purchase "Hope you have a good day!"

"I will! Thanks Bon Bon!" Lemon Drops said as she left the store.

Sighing blissfully at another satisfied customer, Bon Bon turned away from the front to begin working on the order of taffy that Pinkie Pie had made.

"Excuse me" the voice of a mare said playfully behind her "I'm looking for something sweet and delicious, but I don't think it's in your display case."

Bon Bon stopped working as she started grinning excitedly before leaping from behind her counter to face the turquoise unicorn in front of her.

"Lyra!" she cried happily.

"Hey Bon Bon!" the unicorn replied.

Squealing like fillies, the two bumped flanks before hugging.

"I just had to come and see you on my way home!" Lyra cried.

"I know!" Bon Bon cried happily, "I can't stand being separated from you either! Sometimes I think my working hours from 10 to 3 is five hours too long!"

Lyra pulled back to look the earth pony in the face with a seductive smile. "Don't worry. In seventy two hours, we'll have the whole day to ourselves!"

Bon Bon grinned in anticipation of her favorite holiday with her marefriend. "Oh, that reminds me! I've got the whole day planned! I've booked us reservations at Garcone's, bought us tickets to the feeliest movie of the year, and then afterwards we can go through a walk in the park before capping the night off with our favorite activity at _home_ ".

The two mares squealed in anticipation of the day that was in store for them.

"Sorry, Lyra" Bon Bon said regretfully after they happy squealing ended "but I have to get back to work. I'll see you back home later."

"Can I at least get a kiss to tide me over until then?" Lyra pleaded with big eyes.

Bon Bon smiled. "You know I can't say 'No' to that face."

With that, the two mares leaned in and gave each other a passionate kiss. As they kissed, however, Bon Bon felt strange. It was like a plug had been pulled in her and all her always present passion for Lyra was draining out of her.

The two mares then parted, Lyra looking quite ecstatic.

"I'll see you later tonight." she said as she trotted out of the store.

"Okay, bye" Bon Bon monotonously waved to the unicorn. For some reason, she felt Lyra didn't seem as beautiful as she used to. In fact, she didn't know how she felt. She didn't feel the bubbly feeling she usually got from seeing the unicorn. She almost felt...

...empty.

* * *

With a happy spring in her step, Lyra Heartstrings trotted her way through downtown Ponyville, eagerly looking forward to what would happen in the next few days.

"Oh, I can't wait!" the green unicorn cried excitedly "An entire day with Bon Bon all to myself! Oh, how I wish this day could come more than once a year!"

"Would you settle for a brief prologue?" came a voice that caused Lyra's eyes to sparkle with anticipation as he mouth fell open in joy.

"Bonnie!" the unicorn cried in delight as she turned to her marefriend.

The two mares squealed in delight before bumping their flanks, followed by giving each other a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" Lyra asked the mare, though the look on her face showed she wasn't complaining. "Shouldn't you be running your store?"

"I managed to find some free time" Bon Bon replied happily "So I thought I'd go out and find my favorite mare."

Lyra pulled back with a grin. "And just think, in three days, you'll have hours of free time! I'm so excited, I can't wait! What have you got planned for us?"

"Oh, nothing much" Bon Bon replied humbly. "Just some reservations at our favorite restaurant, seeing the most romantic movie of the year, a walk through the park, and finishing it off just the two of us at home."

Lyra squealed in excitement. "Oh, Bonnie, you just know how to put me in suspense!"

"Naturally" Bon Bon replied. "But for now, I've got to get back to the store. Pinkie Pie _really_ wants that taffy done soon. Can I get a kiss good-bye?"

Lyra smirked. "Do you even have to ask?"

Wrapping her hooves around the earth pony, Lyra pulled her into a heated kiss. As they kissed however, Lyra felt a strange sensation come over her, like as if her swelling excitement had been deflated and it was replaced with a cold, clammy feeling.

Upon being released from the unicorn, Bon Bon walked off while waving good-bye, which Lyra barely acknowledged. For some reason, she didn't feel as passionate about Bon Bon as she used to. Now, she just felt...

...empty.

* * *

"Well, that was yummy" the being that looked like Bon Bon rubbed its tummy before looking beyond the wall it was hiding behind to see Lyra walk off with a glazed look. "I know I probably should've saved those two for last," it said with a wicked grin "but their intense love was too irresistible to resist."

"Besides," the creature looked up to see the heart decorations that were being set up all over town "with Hearts and Hooves Day three days away, plenty of other delicacies will be popping up." The creature licked its lips in delight. "So I might as well have a few appetizers before the buffet opens."

Letting out a giggle that also sounded like an evil cackle, the form of Bon Bon walked into an abandoned alley until only its shadow was all that could be seen.

"Let's see what my next meal will be."

Anypony watching would've seen the shadow of Bon Bon morph into a hideous winged creature before it leaped into the sky and flew off, laughing fiendishly as it did.


	2. Apprehension

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of this story. Only one more to go!**

* * *

With Hearts and Hooves Day just days away, Ponyville was in full swing to get ready for the event: Ponies were flocking to stores in search of flowers, candy, and romantic cards, mares were ordering new dresses for the occasion (much to the joy of a certain white unicorn fashionista), and many ponies were trying to work up the courage to confess their feelings to those they wanted to be their special someponies.

As such was the case with a certain creamy yellow pegasus who was trotting through town with her head down, nervous thoughts flowing through her mind.

 _"Oh, I don't know if I can do it."_ Fluttershy thought to herself nervously _"I've tried to confess so many times before, but I always panic and back out. Why should it be any different now just because Hearts and Hooves Day?"_

Looking up, Fluttershy glanced around her to see ponies everywhere in couples, many of them established couples happily waiting the next few days while others cried in joy at being asked out.

The scene brought a shy smile to Fluttershy's face.

She had always loved Hearts and Hooves Day, it being such a lovely, romantic holiday, and one day hoped to be able to share it with her own special somepony, with one such pony being that somepony.

The very pony that was on Fluttershy's mind right now.

 _"Oh, it would be so wonderful if we could be together"_ Fluttershy thought to herself with a blissful sigh _"I just know that we would make a beautiful couple."_ She then let out another sigh, this one mournful _"Oh, who am I kidding? I'm not good enough to be that pony's marefriend. Oh, well. I guess everypony has an impossible dream they long for."_

Fluttershy was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice another pony coming up to her.

"Hey, Fluttershy!"

"Meep!" Fluttershy squeaked before instinctively leaping into the air to run.

"Whoa, whoa, relax, Girl" A voice said as a pair of hooves grabbed Fluttershy's tail and gently pulled her back to the ground. "It's only me."

Turning to the source of the voice, Fluttershy was greeted by a cocky grin. For there, right beside her, was her best friend from her fillyhood days, Rainbow Dash.

Unfortunately, Rainbow was the last pony Fluttershy wanted to see right now.

"Oh, hi, Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy squeaked as she tried to conceal her blushing cheeks from her foalhood friend.

"Hey, Flutters" Rainbow Dash with an enthusiastic smile "I've been looking for you. There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh, uh, well, what is it you want to talk about." Fluttershy nervously replied, her voice growing softer and quieter with each word while mentally wishing for an opportunity to get away.

"Well, I was wondering if..." Rainbow started but then stopped before finishing.

"Yes, Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"If...If you'd like to watch Tank for me while I'm working overtime on the weather for the next few days." Rainbow Dash finished with an awkward grin "Hearts and Hooves Day is coming, you know, so they want to make sure the skies have a perfect romantic atmosphere by then."

"Oh, um, of course, Rainbow" Fluttershy nodded a little bit too enthusiastic than she intended "Um, sorry I can't stay, but I have things to do. Can we meet up again later?"

"Sure, Flutters" Rainbow nodded.

"Great" Fluttershy said as she walked off, mentally sighing with relief at the same time "Come by to drop off Tank when you can!"

"Sure can do!" Rainbow Dash waved back to the pony "Later, Flutters!"

Once her fellow pegasus was out of sight, however, Rainbow's grin vanished as she fell on her haunches with a groan.

 _"Smooth, Dash. Very smooth._ The cyan mare thought sarcastically to herself _"You're suppose to be the bravest, most daring pony there is, having faced down the nastiest threats to Equestria from Nightmare Moon to Tirek, but you're too afraid to tell one little timid pony how you really feel?!"_ She let out another groan _"It's just one little confession! To your best friend since fillyhood! What's there to be scared of?!"_ She then sighed _"Plenty, that's what! This is_ _ **Fluttershy**_ _we're talking about! Aside from worrying that you'll freak her out over this, you're nervous that she'll reject you, not to mention the repercussions that could have on our friendship. Oh, why does this mushy stuff have to be so hard?! No wonder I usually spend Hearts and Hooves Day at home by myself."_ Her eyes then became determined. _"I need some advice. Maybe I can talk to Twilight about this. She might have some ideas."_

With that, Rainbow Dash started trotting over to Twilight's.

* * *

Over at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, was in her study, reading a book from her larger-than-ever library. What was interesting about the reading material she had chosen was that it was perfect for the current mood in Equestria.

For Twilight was reading a romance novel.

She was so enraptured by her book as it neared the climax where the mare and stallion would finally declare their love for each other that she was unaware of somepony approaching the door to the room.

"Your Majesty?" a voice called out.

Instantly, Twilight was broken out of her reading trance and, after fumbling a bit with her book before nervously hiding it away, she looked up to the pony who had called her.

"Yes, Flash?" she nervously addressed the guard, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"One of your friends has arrived to see you" Flash Sentry explained. "Rainbow Dash, I believe."

Twilight smirked. "Well, at least she didn't come barging in through the window this time. Tell her she can come in."

"Yes, Your Highness" Flash bowed.

"Flash" Twilight giggled "How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Twilight?"

"Sorry" Flash replied with an embarrassed smile "It's just the formal part of my guard training, you know?"

Twilight smiled "Well, such formalities aren't necessary with me."

"I'll try to remember that" Flash replied before walking out the door.

Twilight mentally shook her head. Out of all the guards at the Crystal Empire for Cadence to send to be the new guard for her castle, did her sister-in-law deliberately chose the one guard she had a secret crush on or was it just a huge, cruel coincidence?

Ever since Flash had arrived, Twilight had been finding herself more flustered each day. In fact, that was the reason she had been reading a romance novel a few moments ago; to try and get some of the romantic pressure out of her. Her internal turmoil was soon pushed to the back of her mind as a few moments later, a certain cyan pegasus came trotting in.

"Hey, Twilight" she said with a jaunty wave.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash" Twilight replied before looking up to the door where Flash was standing at attention "That will be all for now, Flash."

"Yes, Your Highness" he said with a bow before trotting out the door, leaving Twilight and Rainbow Dash alone.

"Well," Rainbow said with a grin "It looks like things are working out with your new guard."

Twilight shook her head, this time for real "Well, apart from still being more formal than necessary with me, things are doing pretty well." She then motioned for the cyan pegasus to join her on the couch, which she did "However, I doubt you're here to talk about my new royal guard, so what is it that brought you here?"

Rainbow sighed. Twilight never was one to beat around the bush. "Well, you see, I came here to ask you for advice."

Twilight's eyes lit up. She always loved giving advice to ponies, especially her friends.

"I'd be glad to help" she said cheerfully "But before I can, I need to know what topic you want advice on."

Rainbow Dash sighed. This was the difficult part.

"I want...advice on romance."

Twilight's eyes widened as her jaw fell open. This was _not_ among the topics she was anticipating. "Wh-What?"

"I know what you're thinking" Rainbow said with a shake of her head "The great Rainbow Dash interested in something as medial as love. Well, you know what? I don't care. I've got a crush and it doesn't bother me if all of Equestria finds out!"

Twilight looked to Rainbow in further surprise. "This is a side of you I've never seen before, Rainbow. Apparently, you've taken the lesson you learned about reading and applied it to your personal life."

Rainbow smiled smugly. "Well, I figured that if there's nothing wrong with me being into books, being interested in romance isn't bad either."

"Well, if you want my advice" Twilight said as she began scanning her shelf for books on dating "You'll need to tell me about the pony you're infatuated with. So who is it? Thunderlane? Big Mac? Or have you gotten ambitious and are interested in Soarin of the Wonderbolts?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "First of all, the tabloids have announced that Spitfire and Soarin are engaged, and before you ask, yes, I intend to see that wedding. Second, the pony I've got a crush on _isn't_ a stallion."

For the third time, Twilight looked to Rainbow Dash with a shocked look. "Not a stallion? Then, you mean..."

"Yeah" Rainbow nodded before fixing a stare at Twilight "You're not going to judge me are you?"

Twilight shook her head "I've known that there are plenty of ponies around Equestria who are interested in the same gender. I didn't expect one of my friends to be one, but I'm not going to view you differently."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Thanks, Twilight."

"No problem" Twilight said as she turned back to her bookshelf "But back to the matter at hand, who is this mare you like?"

Rainbow Dash paused. This was the question she wasn't looking forward to answering.

"Well, if you must know" she said slowly "She's somepony we know."

"Well, we know quite _a lot_ of ponies" Twilight said "I'll need more details."

Rainbow Dash gulped. "Well, she's very sweet, lovable, and extremely cute. Her eyes are adorable, she has a silky mane, and her voice is as sweet as honey."

"Hmm" Twilight pondered for a moment "You know, I have to say, that description sounds...a lot...like..."

Without finishing, Twilight turned towards Rainbow Dash with her fourth stunned expression that day. With a deep, obvious blush on her face, Dash merely nodded, trying very hard to avoid Twilight's gaze.

"You're kidding" Twilight said "You're in love with _her?_ "

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Yes, it's true. I'm in love with my best friend since I was a filly."

"Well" Twilight said as she shook off the bombshell she had received "Gotta say, I never would've expected you to be interested in Fluttershy."

Rainbow Dash frowned. "And just what's wrong with me liking Fluttershy?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing" Twilight held up her hooves to calm Rainbow down "It's just that, I never would've thought she was your type. I mean, you two are the complete opposites of each other."

Dash chuckled. "I know what you mean. You'd think that I'd want a special somepony who's as cool and awesome as I am. Imagine my surprise that I actually want a pony who is cute, sweet, caring, gentle, and loving."

"Hmm" Twilight pondered. "Well, since the pony you're in love with is already a friend of yours, we don't need to waste time talking about how to introduce yourself. But I have to know, why do you need my advice if it's one of our friends you've got a crush on?"

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Because I'm too nervous to tell Fluttershy how I feel. I'm not experienced at this romantic stuff, so I was hoping that you could give me advice on how to go about confessing to her."

Twilight looked to the cyan pegasus with a surprised stare. " _You're_ nervous? To ask the pony you've known since your fillyhood out?"

Rainbow Dash glared. "Yeah, I know. Brave and strong Rainbow Dash scared to pour her heart out. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Relax" Twilight said calmly as she looked over her shelf "Of course I'll help you. Now, let's see...Ah! Here it is!"

Finding the appropriate book, Twilight pulled it down from her shelf and carried it back to the couch.

"' _1001 Ways To Get A Date_ '" She said as she showed the book's title to Rainbow Dash. "Since your problem is admitting your feelings, we'll jump to the 'Confession' portion of the book" Twilight then opened it to the proper page "It says that the first thing to do is work out exactly what you want to tell the pony you have a crush on. What are the things you want to say to Fluttershy when you confess?"

Rainbow Dash pondered the question for a moment before speaking. "Well, I guess I'd want to tell Fluttershy how sweet and caring she is, that I think she's beautiful, and that she means a lot to me." Then she frowned "Of course, _wanting_ to say those things isn't the same as _actually_ saying them."

"Well, we can discuss working up the courage later" Twilight replied. "Anyway, it seems we've got a general idea of what you want to tell Fluttershy. Just work on how you want to word your speech until you feel you're ready." Twilight then turned the page in her book "The book says that location is also important, as it creates the proper mood needed for revealing your feelings, so the next step is picking an appropriate place for you to confess to Fluttershy. It can range from a place with a romantic atmosphere to a place that holds special meaning to either of you, like the place where you first met."

"Hmm" Rainbow Dash thought "It'd be too cheesy to take her to Cloudsdale's Flight Camp where we first met, not to mention difficult as we might get chased out."

"Well, there are other options" Twilight pointed out "The book says that picking a location that represents your crush's likes can be shown as a grand gesture to help express your feelings."

"Hmm" Rainbow Dash pondered again before gasping "I got it! I'll take Fluttershy out into her favorite field! It'll be the perfect place to tell her!"

"That's great" Twilight smirked before looking at her book "Now, lastly, make sure that when you confess, there is nothing to disrupt your confession so you don't lose your nerve and back out."

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Yeah, right. Like there will be something to interrupt my confessing out in a field!" Upon finishing laughing, her eyes went wide with realization before she turned to Twilight.

"I'll make sure Pinkie Pie is preoccupied during your confession" Twilight said simply.

"Thank you" Rainbow Dash sighed with relief before raising an eyebrow "Still, even with all this advice on confessing, there's still the matter of me having the guts to spit it out."

Twilight smirked. "Not being able to say what's on your mind must feel different to you." As Rainbow Dash glared at the alicorn, Twilight glanced back at her book "Anyway, to work up the courage to talk about your feelings, the book suggests practicing confessing until you feel comfortable with it. And if that's not enough, focus on the reasons you plan to confess and visualize what the future will be like when your special somepony says yes."

Rainbow Dash frowned. "And what does the book suggest in the event you get turned down?"

Twilight's eyes widened before looking at the page again " _In case date request is rejected, see companion guide,_ _ **How To Get Over A Heartbreak**_." Grinning nervously, Twilight looked up to a still-frowning Rainbow Dash. "Well, this is Fluttershy we're talking about. I mean, she's not the kind of pony who'd break your heart."

"No" Rainbow Dash muttered. "But she doesn't have to be snide to reject me. I mean, she could gently turn me down and ask if we could just remain friends. Heck, at worst, she might run off the moment I speak my mind and not even say anything to me."

Twilight sighed. "Well, sorry, Rainbow Dash, but those are the kind of risks one takes when confessing their feelings."

Rainbow Dash groaned. "But that's the main problem! It might be _too_ risky! What if Fluttershy turns me down, what could that do my friendship with her? Not to mention the implications it could have on our group!"

Twilight smiled. "First of all, I doubt that Fluttershy would stop being your friend if she turns you down. And second, I can tell you for certain that your confessing won't have a negative impact on our group of friends. Whatever happens, the others and I will still be your friends. You're just letting your fears of what could happen make you think irrationally."

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Well, even if I don't lose any of you girls, how will be able to be around Fluttershy anymore if she doesn't feel the same?"

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you there, Rainbow" Twilight replied. "You just need to ask yourself if your feelings for Fluttershy are worth the chance of being heartbroken."

Rainbow Dash looked to the Princess of Friendship for a moment before sighing. "You're right, Twilight. This is something I have to figure out for myself." she said as she got off the couch "Still, thanks for the advice. I'm sure it'll help."

With that, the cyan pegasus began to walk to the door, but stopped when she was halfway there.

"So" she said as she looked back to Twilight with a smirk "When do you plan to tell that guard of yours how you feel?"

Twilight felt herself become flushed as she looked away from the speedster. "R-Rainbow!" she sputtered "W-What would give you the idea that I have a thing for Flash?"

"Twilight" Rainbow Dash said flatly "We all know about the reaction you had when you saw him after you came back from the Human World."

Twilight tried to conceal her blushing face, but to no avail. Finally she sighed. "Romance is all so new to me. I don't know how to respond to it."

"Well, you could try telling the guy" Rainbow Dash commented.

"Rainbow, considering how much of a novice at friendship I was when we first me, you really think I'd be better at romance?" Twilight inquired. "Heck, _you've_ got more romantic experience than me!"

Rainbow Dash eyed the alicorn. "Well, just take the same advice that you gave me. What's the problem?"

"The problem, Rainbow" Twilight began "Is I don't know if I like him for who he is or just because he's the pony equivalent of that boy I met in the Human World. Besides, he's a guard, I'm a princess. I doubt it would work out."

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Your brother and Cadence say otherwise."

"Rainbow" Twilight said "I've never felt this way before in my life. Even reading romance novels hasn't affected me like this. It's taking me a while to get use to it."

Rainbow Dash raised a brow. "Well, you better not wait too long to come to grips with it. That Flash isn't that bad looking. While I'm not interested in him, there might be other mares in town who'd want to snatch him up."

Twilight pondered what she was being told. "I don't know."

"It's just like you told me, Twilight" Rainbow Dash said sagely as she walked out the door with a grin "You have to ask yourself if your feelings are worth it."

With that, the cyan pegasus was gone, leaving Twilight to contemplate her thoughts on the matter of her guard.

* * *

At a lovely house at the far side of town, beautiful cello music was emanating from within. Octavia worked tirelessly to perfect her new song that she would be playing on Hearts and Hooves Day for the joy of all the happy couples.

"Oh yes" the Trottingham mare nodded in approval while pausing "That was quite lovely. I can hardly wait to see the reactions of everypony when they hear this music from the center of town."

At that moment, the door to the room opened and Octavia found her side being lovingly nuzzled.

"Really, Vinyl, darling" Octavia giggled while trying to sound reprimanding "You know to hold off on affection while I'm practicing."

Without saying anything, Vinyl Scratch simply stood up on her hind legs and wrapped her forelegs around Octavia's waist from behind and pulled herself close.

"Oh" Octavia sighed as she sat her cello down to enjoy the moment. "I just can't refute your arguments, my sweet."

Turning around, Octavia looked Vinyl in the face. The rapper pony placed a hoof on her visor and raised it upwards, treating Octavia to the sight of her marefriend's beautiful pink eyes, eliciting a warm smile from Octavia. Instinctively, the two musicians leaned in for a sweet and gentle peck on the lips.

However, upon touching Vinyl's lips, Octavia began to feel strange. Her sensual passion was fading for some reason, and with it, her love and drive for music. Upon parting from her marefriend, she felt a little lightheaded.

"Ooh, excuse me, Vinyl, Darling" she said as she woozily walked out of the room. "I think I need to lay down for a while."

What appeared to be Vinyl Scratch merely nodded as Octavia left the room. Once she was gone, however, a wicked grin appeared on the creature's face. The form of the rapper pony then leaped out the window. A flash of green could be seen coming from outside, followed by a horrible cackle and the sound of wings flying away.


	3. Gathering The Courage

**A/N: Here is the final chapter of this story and the last of my posts. I hope to eventually get back to this story and the others. Until then, enjoy!**

* * *

Fluttershy returned to her cottage at the edge of the Everfree Forest, still feeling a bit uneasy from her encounter with Rainbow Dash earlier that day. Upon entering her cozy home, she collapsed on her couch with a sigh and forlorned look.

Why did romance have to be so hard?

 _Confessing my feelings is tough enough for me as it is_ Fluttershy thought to herself _but the fact that they're feelings for my closest friend makes nearly impossible. Oh, of all ponies, why did I have to fall for_ _ **her?**_

It was then that Fluttershy felt herself getting prodded in the side. Turning her head, she saw it was a certain white rabbit.

"Oh, Angel Bunny" she said to her head pet. "I'm having a difficult problem."

While he originally wanted to get Fluttershy's attention because he wanted dinner, Angel decided to lend a sympathetic ear and gestured for his owner to continue speaking.

"I've recently realized that...I'm in love with Rainbow Dash!"

Angel Bunny quirked his eyes at Fluttershy's revelation. Of all Fluttershy's friends, he never would've seen Rainbow as the one she'd fall for. Still, the cyan speedster wasn't the worst she could fall for. Counting his blessings that Fluttershy wasn't in love with the pink lunatic, Angel gave her a look that could be translated as 'Then what's the problem?'.

"Oh, Angel" Fluttershy said as she shook her head. "I'm not like this because I dislike having feelings for Rainbow Dash. I mean, she is a wonderful mare. She's always been there for me since we first met the day we got our cutie marks. What's got me upset is that I can't find it in me to tell her how I feel."

Sitting up on the couch, Fluttershy continued. "I've never been good at this sort of thing. I always get nervous when talking to other ponies, and being the center of attention always scares me, like when with Tornado Duty and when I filled in for Big Macintosh on the Pony Tones."

Angel looked to his owner with raised eyebrows, Fluttershy knowing what he was referring to.

"Yes, I know that those incidents worked out okay" Fluttershy admitted, "but even still, I'm not good at telling ponies anyway. I was the first pony who saw the black smoke coming from that dragon, but it was Twilight who was able to get everypony's attention. And when I discovered the book with the Alicorn Amulet, I was too quiet for anypony to hear me and they only found it by themselves."

Sighing, Angel puffed up his chest to make himself look big and strong. Fluttershy knew what he meant.

"Angel, you know what happened when I tried to become assertive" the creamy pegasus said sadly, not wanting to recall that horrible incident "I took so far that I became a bully to everypony and even insulted Rarity and Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy sighed "I'm afraid I just don't have what it takes to tell Rainbow Dash."

Walking over to her desk, the creamy pegasus looked longingly at the picture she had of Rainbow Dash doing one of her amazing flying tricks. Fluttershy reached out and gently stroked the framed photo while sighing in defeat. In a moment of despair, Fluttershy shut her eyes tight while letting out a mournful cry and swept her hooves over the desk, sending books and papers to the floor.

With another sigh, Fluttershy turned to the mess on the floor "Angel, can you help me clean this up."

Seeing that the only way he'd get his meal was to help his owner, Angel reluctantly hopped over to pile on the floor and started picking things up.

Just then, the white rabbit spotted something peculiar in the pile. Picking it up, he realized that it was a piece of paper, carefully preserved in a sheet of plastic.

Curious, Angel prodded Fluttershy's side to get her attention.

"What is it, Angel?" she asked before the rabbit held up the paper he had found. "Oh that" Fluttershy replied before taking the paper and explaining with a smile. "It's a letter I got when I was in Flight School. It was about a month after I got my cutie mark. I was in my dorm, reading a book on the many species of birds when I heard somepony rapping on my door. When I got there, nopony was around, but I found this letter sitting on the stoop. Much to my surprise, I realized it was a love letter."

Looking over Fluttershy's shoulder, Angel took another look at the letter. It was beautifully written, both in style and ink, and it looked like the words had been thought out carefully:

 _My dearest Fluttershy,_

 _You are the wind beneath my wings. Ever since I first saw you, I haven't been able to get your adorable face out of my mind. Every time I see you, my heart goes wild. Every time I fly, I imagine you are at my side. Every time I dream, you are there, in my hooves, your soft, loving lips pressed against mine as our tails intertwine. I can no longer deny that I'm head over hooves for you. I long to stroke your soft, warm coat, to gaze into your beautiful crystal blue eyes, and to run my hooves through your long magnificent mane as we sit on a cloud watching Celestia's light lower beyond the hills. I wish I was able to show my face to you instead of pining for you from afar. I wish I could declare to all of Cloudsdale how deep my passion for you goes. I even wish that it was legal for ponies our age to wed so that I wouldn't have to wait to spend the rest of my life with you. At the moment, however, I am too nervous to do more than leave you this letter. Hopefully, one day I will be willing to appear before you in person and be able to hold you in my hooves in real life and not just in my dreams. Until that day, my lovely Fluttershy, know that somewhere out there, you have a special place in a pony's heart._

 _Until we're finally together,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Angel Bunny couldn't help but wipe the tears from his eyes after reading the touching letter. Truly, the author was quite a sentimental one.

"It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever read" Fluttershy said with sparkling eyes herself "I've held onto it since that day. I even had it laminated so it would be perfectly preserved. I never did find out who the pony who sent this was," Fluttershy with a sigh "Even knowing there was a pony with a crush on me at the camp, I was still too shy to talk to any pony and learn who it was. They probably moved on to another special somepony a long time ago. Maybe even got married and is living in Manehatten with the real love of their life by now."

Angel Bunny looked to the pegasus with a frown and folded arms, a gesture that Fluttershy was able to translate easily.

"Oh, you're right, Angel Bunny" Fluttershy nodded. "I lost my chance with my secret admirer because I was too nervous to look for them. I can't make the same mistake with Rainbow Dash. If I truly want to be with her, I have to tell her how I feel."

Placing the letter carefully back on the desk, Fluttershy turned to Angel with conviction.

"I've decided" she said with declaration "before Hearts and Hooves Day, I will tell Rainbow Dash how I feel about her!"

Angel Bunny nodded his approval of Fluttershy's decision...before gesturing to his bowl to be feed.

* * *

Things had been busy for Lily, Daisy, and Roseluck, Ponyville's prominent flower salesmares. With Hearts and Hooves Day inching closer by the day, lots of ponies were literally in the market for flowers for their special someponys.

"Well, girls" Roseluck said with a grin as she locked up her flower cart. "Another successful day of flower selling."

"Yeah" Daisy nodded "Hearts and Hooves Day is always our best sales time."

"Do you girls hope this year the three of us will finally find dates?" Lily asked. "For ponies that help with romance, we're not experiencing a lot of it firsthoof."

"I'm with you, Lily" Daisy agreed. "If I don't find a hunky stallion soon, I'm going to put an advertisement in the paper before I become an old mare."

Roseluck looked to her friends with a confident smile. "Don't worry, girls. One day we'll find our dream stallions."

"Maybe soon than you think" came a polite voice behind the trio.

Turning, the three mares saw the gentlestallion Fancy Pants standing before them.

"Hello, my dears" the stallion said with a bow. "I couldn't help noticing you three lovely young mares."

The flower mares couldn't help but giggle.

"You're just saying that" Roseluck said in between giggles.

"But it is true" Fancy Pants said with a smile "You three are as beautiful as the flowers you sell." he then walked up to Roseluck "You're mane is red and wild like fire and your coat is as lovely as Celestia's sun."

Roseluck couldn't help shyly twisting her mane around her hoof "My, you are such a charmer, Mr. Pants"

"Please" Fancy said to the pale yellow mare "Call me Fancy".

He then turned to Daisy.

"And you my dear look like you could be a model for a Renaissance artist."

"Oh, Fancy Pants" Daisy said bashfully "You're making me blush."

Fancy then turned to Lily. "And you my dear look so innocent and beautiful with those flowers in your mane."

"Oh, you are such a dreamboat" Lily said as she dramatically swooned.

"I'd love to stay and continue enjoy your lovely company, but I must attend to things elsewhere" Fancy said regrettably "If any of you are available on Hearts and Hooves Day, though I don't see how such lovely young things couldn't, look me up. Until then, here is a parting gift."

Much to the mares' excitement, Fancy leaned kissed them one at a time, first Roseluck, followed by Daisy, and then Lily. As each of them was kissed, however, they felt a strange sensation. The bubbly excitement and passion in their hearts was disappearing, leaving them feeling strangely empty.

"Au Revoir, my dears" Fancy said as he tipped his hat and was off.

Lily, Daisy, and Roseluck barely acknowledged Fancy's departure, their eyes glazed over like they were dazed. Stiffly, they walked to their carts to return to their homes, though their desire to sell flowers had vanished.

Meanwhile, the form of Fancy Pants walked behind a building with an evil grin.

"Ah, another tasty meal" the creature said as it's shadow morphed back to its true form and seemed to grow and become more hideous. "It's amazing how much love is in this town. It won't be long before I have more power than what to do with!" the creature said as it leaped into the sky "Soon, both Equestria and the hive will be mine!"


End file.
